Chekov
"I can do zat!" RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire, Dragon - Adopt NAME: Chekov GENDER: Cis male PRONOUNS: he/him/his ORIENTATION: Mostly heterosexual BIRTHDATE: Early spring 2744 AGE: 23 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: High Reaches Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingsecond WING: Starfall Wing EYES: Gray HAIR: Brown, curly, short HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 10", skinny/a bit gangly PLAY-BY: Anton Yelchin (rest in peace) FULL APPEARANCE: Chekov looks several Turns younger than he is, with a face still in the process of losing its childhood roundness and a mop of unruly brown hair. His wide gray eyes only contribute to the impression of youth. When on duty, he usually looks focused, but is most often found smiling when not on duty. He prefers simple outfits when not in riding leathers and has a penchant for yellow and red shirts which were hard to get in his youth. His voice is on the higher side of medium for a man and has a slight accent, mainly shown when he tries to pronounce certain consonants. PERSONALITY: Cheerful and earnest, Chekov loves his life and his job. He doesn't have much time for the open seas anymore but has found that old freedom in the air as well. He's prone to levity on the job but knows when to focus and get to work. When working, he's incredibly thorough, double- and triple-checking his work until he's satisfied with his performance. Off the job, he's a jokester, though not exactly a prankster. He knows how to toe the line and only steps across it when he deems it necessary. Although Chekov gets very, very excited by interesting intellectual problems, he doesn't hold his abilities against others or denigrate others for not living up to his standard. He knows how to accept praise from his superiors, and is proud of his accomplishments, but won't deliberately draw attention to himself. Though he does have ambitions to move up in the wings, he feels that other people are ultimately more important and won't backstab or lie to get what he wants. FAMILY: Andreiche (father), Kovina (mother) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: None right now BIRTHPLACE: The seas near Fort territory HISTORY: Kovina and Andreiche hoped to have many children to help them on their boat, but they only had one over the Turns, a boy they named Chekov. Their extended family and friends lived with them in their small trading fleet, so things weren't too bad. Chekov grew up with a variety of companions ranging from older adults to children his own age and younger. The fleet never stayed in one place too long and always loved the open seas, though they stopped often to trade with various Seaholds. To this day, he considers the fleet his home, rather than any particular geographical location as most of Pern does. Chekov never had much of a head for trading and business, so he made himself useful in other ways, mainly ship repair and navigation. He found that he had quite the head for the math needed for navigation and by the age of fourteen was the main assistant to the fleet's chief navigator. To this day, he has a penchant for mental math, since writing materials were relatively hard to keep intact on a boat. When the family boat was docked near Fort for a trading stop, Chekov was Searched. Initially, he was reluctant to accept, since he loved the seas, but he eventually went along with the greenrider. As a farewell present, his parents gave him a firelizard egg, which hatched into bronze Wictor. At his first clutch, he Impressed blue Altieth, who tempered some of his over-enthusiasm while providing a listening ear for his private troubles. Some others in his fleet had been Searched earlier, and when they transferred to High Reaches for various reasons, Chekov went with them, wanting to keep his old crew together. UPDATES * Early Spring 2765 - The pair are promoted to Firestorm wingseconds. * Summer 2765 - They are shifted over to become Starfall wingseconds. * Summer 2767 - Chekov gets some hot ash in his right eye, temporarily blinding it; it'll heal, but eye injuries take time (Major). Category:Blueriders Category:High Reaches Weyr